El nuevo pretendiente
by SSAXS
Summary: Naruto después de volver de los E.Unidos, no vuelve solo sino que vuelve con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Que pasa después de presentárselo a su casi hermana? "hmp, creo que se cual sera mi próxima victima" pensó el pelinegro cuando vio a la impactante pelirosa entrar empapada por la lluvia con toda la ropa pegada a su perfecto cuerpo. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

HOLIII :) BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRA HISTORIA 3

BESOS Y LEAN FELICES – ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN -

Advertencia: **Naruto y los personajes pertenecen M. Kishimoto . SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE :P.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/T: Este no se si llamarle prologo pero es como una explicación de algunas situaciones de la historia así no se sienten perdidos o algo así. Sera como presentarles a esta Sakura y demás.**

 **(** Años antes)

Sakura creció con todo tipo de lujos, ya que su padre es millonario debido a que es un empresario importante, pero a pesar de eso vivió en medio de tantas discusiones de sus padres hasta que un día discutieron fuertemente por que su padre debía irse en un mes a los Estados Unidos y su madre no quería, después de muchos gritos su madre se fue de la casa en su auto lo que fue causa de su muerte. Era un día lluvioso y nublado, era unos de esos días en el que manejar un auto seria un gran error, lo que a ella le dijeron fue que su madre murió resbalando por la carretera y chocando con otro auto. Fue difícil superarlo para ella, ya que en ese momento odio a su padre que sin dudarlo no le importo que su madre muriera y un mes mas tarde se fue al extranjero, dejándola a ella con una nana.

4 años mas tarde ya ella con sus 12 años tubo su gran reencuentro con Naruto, el era como su hermano mayor -aunque solo fuera por un año de diferencia- se conocieron por que sus madres eran grandes amigas. El se había ido cuando tenia 8 años por que sus padres murieron a causa de un incendio en su casa, el no murió por que ese día estaba en la casa de Sakura en una pijamada, y su tío Jiraiya se volvió su tutor y como el vivía en los E. Unidos se fueron. El ahora tiene 13 años y no pierde su actitud positiva y alegre, pero a eso no fue lo que mas le alegro a la pelirosa si no que le alegro que el se quedaría a vivir allí con ella y con su nana.

El se quedaría por un acuerdo de su tío y el padre de la ojijade ellos se volvieron socios y estaban al tanto de la relación de estos dos pre-adolescentes y para hacerlos mas felices esto era lo menos que podían hacer. Obviamente les mandaban dinero cada mes.

Pasaron los años y Sakura con 15 y Naruto con 16 años conocieron sus primeros amores de la adolescencia. El rubio a Hinata una chica realmente tímida con cabellera negro azulado,ojos perla, tez blanca, 15 años y un poco mas bajita que la pelirosa. Rápidamente esta se volvió muy amiga de la pelinegra ya que estaba en su clase. Y bueno la pelirosa empezó a tener muchos pretendientes pero eligió a Sasori que la salvo de un par de chicos de la clase del rubio que se querían pasar con esta y por cierto un chico con una belleza increíble por el cual tampoco le faltaban pretendientes.

Y así pasaron otros 2 años , la pelirosa y la pelinegra estaban en el centro comercial y el rubio como todos los años en la época del verano ( las vacaciones) estaba en para visitar a Jiraiya y también a un amigo que después de tantos años lo convenció de venir a vivir a Suna, ir a el mismo instituto y vivir en el piso de arriba osea en el mismo edificio. Ya que Sakura y Naruto vivían juntos obviamente como hermanos ya que los dos seguían con sus parejas Sasori y Hinata.

.

.

.

.

-.

.

 **unbfosiuebfuf HOLA**

 **BUENO EMMM ESTE ES COMO TIPO UN... NO SE NI COMO SE LE LLAMA A ESTO PERO LO DESCRIBO ASÍ: es un comienzo como para q sepan lo que era de ellos en los años anteriores y lo puse no para directamente empezar con Hina y Saku en el comercial con Naruto en estados unidos osea era como para q sepan el por q Naruto y Sakura viven juntos o el porque Naruto va todos los años en vacaciones se va etc..**

 **ESPERO QUE LO COMPRENDAN Y NO SE LES TRANSFORME UN ROLLO :D**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

 ******SSAXS******


	2. Chapter 2

HOLI :) BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRA CAPITULO 3

BESOS Y LEAN FELICES – ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN -

Advertencia: **Naruto y los personajes pertenecen M. Kishimoto . SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE :P.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

-¡Saku mira ese vestido!- dijo una pelinegra apuntando un hermoso vestido que estaba en una vritina.

-Hina te dije q no me gustan los vestidos-le dijo haciendo un mohin con los labios. Esta llevaba puesto una remera q le llegaba al ombligo,unos shorts, campera negra que le quedaba grande -pronosticaban lluvia y ella odia los paraguas y para no usar uno decidió optar por una campera- y unas converse negras.

-aahhh pero este es verdaderamente hermoso!- insistia con ojos brillantes la pelinegra. Y esta llevaba unos jeans azul, una top estampada con flores y unas zapatillas vans, también acompañada con una campera.

-esta bien lo compremos- dijo rendida.

Sakura tiene 17 años, ojos jade, pelo rosa -rasgos familiares ya saben-,tez blanca, un cuerpo no perfecto pero si envidiable,por lo cual no le faltan pretendientes,estatura media y pelo hasta mas abajo del hombro. Con una actitud fuerte y segura de si misma. Sus gustos son de cosas con las que se sienta cómoda y libre. Tiene un novio que se llama Sasori, es feliz con el aunq este sea celoso y protector.

Hinata es una chica un poco mas baja que la pelirrosa, pelo negro azulado, tez blanca, un cuerpo femenino. Tiene una actitud dulce y tímida, sus gustos son femeninos. Tiene 17 años y sale con el mejor y casi hermano de Sakura que tiene 18 años y es verdaderamente feliz con el y sueña con algún día casarse con el.

-Sakura-chan pruébatelo y no acepto un NO como respuesta- le decía la pelinegra con el vestido en la mano.

-Bien- le dijo agarrando el vestido metiéndose en el probador.

-Sakura-chan estoy muy contenta por q hoy llega Naruto-kun y por fin conoceremos a su amigo- le decía la ojiperla mientras la pelirosa se cambiaba- ya quiero verlo siento que me muero sin el...-decía esperando a que saliera y pudiera verla.

-No exageres Hina, apenas se fue unas tres semanas, y yo también quiero conocer al tal Sasuke, espero que me agrade- decía terminando de acomodarse el vestido – mnn listo q tal me queda?

-KYAA! TE VES HERMOSA- gritaba emocionada la ojiperla.

-Hinata! No grites parece q te estamos matando- la regañaba – pero pensandolo bien si me gusta … mejor lo compremos de una ves y nos larguemos- decía decidida.

-Oki- se dirigieron a pagar y se fueron cada una por su camino Hinata tenia q ir a su casa a hacer algunas cosas y Sakura se fue también a su casa pero caminando, por la simple razón que no quería tomar ni un taxi ni un bus quería caminar mientras escuchaba música, algo que le recordaba cuando salia de compras con su madre.

.

-.

.

Sasuke POV

"mierda" pensó el azabache cuando vio q la lluvia se largaba fuertemente.

-Oye teme que piensas tanto -pregunto el rubio a su lado en el sofá- ashh que raro, Sakura-chan no llega me comienzo a preocupar.

-¿Por que no la llamas?- pregunto el azabache- quizás este viniendo.

De repente el timbre sonó tres veces seguidas y el dobe se paro y fue a la puerta sentí unos pasos y al dobe decirle cosas pero no alcance a oír.

-Teme te presento a Sakura-chan -en cuanto dijo esto me di vuelta y vi un perfecto cuerpo con la ropa empapada y pegada a cada centímetro de piel. Fue una imagen realmente excitante y tan pronto como la vi empezaron mis retorcidas imaginaciones.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno- dijo amigable

-Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha- mi voz accidantalmente salio ronca.

-creo que me iré a cambiar por que me estoy congelando por cierto Naruto ten mi campera- en cuanto se la saco logre ver mejor su cuerpo y de inmediato pensé "hmp creo que se cual sera mi proxima victima". Cuando se fue a su cuarto el dobe se me acerco con su típica mirada picara.

-teme... jeje Sakura-chan tiene novio y es el mas popular del instituto así que creo que iras a la lista de los millones de sus pretendientes- estallo en carcajadas.

-idiota – le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye no soy idiota te conozco muy bien y se lo mujeriego que eres, te se mete con medio colegio- me dijo sonriendo victoriosamente- pero Sakura-chan tiene novio y es muy feliz con el y ademas no te conviene meterte con Sasori.

-hmp- por alguna razón me enfureció saber que tiene novio, pero eso no es un problema.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

-Naruto que vamos a comer- pregunte sentándome en la mes vacía.

-voy a llamar a la pizzeria no tengo ganas de cocinar

-yo voy a llamar a Sasori para que venga y depaso traiga a Hina- le dije ya que ellos viven en el mismo edificio y ademas ya extrañaba a mi novio.

-vas a invitarlo- dijo con tono de desagrado.

-Naruto...- le dije en tono de advertencia. No se llevaban muy bien pero era todo por que un día Sasori llego ebrio al departamento, me empujo pero fue accidentalmente y bueno mi querido amigo se lo tomo muy a pecho.

-dobe ve de una vez a pedir la pizza-le dijo para que me dejara de molestar.

-gracias lo que pasa es que no se llevan muy bien- le dije con una sonrisa y enviando el mensaje a Sasori.

-denada, pero el debe de tener sus razones- dijo sentandose a mi lado - o me equivoco?- me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al verle mas cerca me di cuenta que tenia un cuerpo perfectamente varonil.

-si tiene razones- y déspues de unos 30 minutos de charla, salím a la puerta por que había sonado el timbre y abrí- Hola Hina, hola Sasori-kun.- le di un casto beso y lo lleve hasta la cocina

-Saku y donde esta el amigo del Uzumaki- me pregunto abrazandome por la cintura y dandome pequeños besos en el cuello.

-es el , Sasuke Uchiha- le dije y el dejo de darme besos para llevar la mirada al azabache.

SASUKE POV

Después de presenciar la escena de dulce pareja no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, Sakura despues de presentarnos nos dejo solos por que iba a ir a preguntarle al dobe para cuando las pizzas.

-Uchiha-san le pido por favor que no se hacerque a mi novia ni que tampoco la vea de otra forma que no sea de amistad-me dijo amenazadoramente- y si lo hace no dudaría en partirle la cara.

-Vaya, vaya con que tenemos a un novio celopata, pues debo admitir que tu novia es muy linda y no lo dudaría dos veces en conquistarla -le dije con una sonrisa de lado haciendolo enfurecer- pero también admitir que ella no es tuya, pero te entiendo tienes que cuidarla por que cualquiera podría quitartela.

El se aproximo ami tomandome del cuello de la camisa.

-Que te quede claro que no eres el primero ni el ultimo q quiere pasarse de listo con MI Sakura, por que ella es mía y no lo dudes.

-hmp eso ya lo veremos- lo aparte y salí de la cocina para saber que pasaba que no había noticia de la comida.

-teme tendremos que ir a buscar las pizzas a la tienda por que la moto que las trae esta dañada.

-hmp si quieres puedo ir con Sakura supongo que Hinata te extraña mucho- dije aprovechando que el Akasuna seguía en la cocina.

-Naruto-kun es verdad te extraño mucho y tuve un resfriado recientemente y no quiero pescar otro-le dijo la ojiperla enviandole una fugaz mirada complice.

-Mn esta bien y teme trae mas sake -dijo abrazando a su dulce novia.

-¿y Sakura?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo iré a buscarla tal vez este en su cuarto- dijo tímida la pelinegra.

FIN POV

.

.

.

-Sakura-chan! Apresurate tienes que ir con Sasuke-kun a comprar- dijo entrando al cuarto de la pelirosa que esta buscaba su campera.

-¿Naruto no era quien lo acompañaria? -pregunto- es que me siento incomoda con ese chico siento algo raro.

-Sakura-chan...eso no se hace tienes novio- le dijo la pelinegra con sonrisa picarona.

-Hinata!- la regaño sonrojada- yo amo a Sasori.

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo mientras salian del cuarto dirigiéndose a donde estaban los chicos.

.

.

-Sasuke vamonos de una ves antes que la lluvia vuelva.- dijo la pelirrosa con la campera puesta.

-Vamonos...-dijo mientras salían del departamento.

.

.

-¿Y Sakura donde esta?- dijo el de ojos miel saliendo de la concina despues de tanto pensar.

-Fue con el teme por la comida y mas sake-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora al ver la cara de enojo del pelirojo, sinceramente el quería otro tipo de novio para su amiga, "a comparación de este celopata Sakura-chan podría ser muy feliz con el teme" pensó el rubio.

-Idiota, por que no me mandaste con ella – le subió el tono de voz a Naruto.

-No soy ningún idiota, ademas ella parecía feliz de ir con el teme- cuando termino de hablar el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo el cual le partió el labio al rubio.

-Sasori-kun! Que crees que haces!-dijo la pelinegra que presencio la escena- por favor vete!, Naruto-kun estas bien?- dijo ahora mirando el labio que sangraba.

-Me voy, pero dile al Uchiha que no se acerque a MI SAKURA- y el rubio al oír esto se le quiso ir en sima pero la pelinegra lo detuvo.

-Por favor vete de una vez- le dijo la pelinegra al de ojos miel apuntando la puerta.

-SAKURA NO TIENE DUEÑO!- le grito el rubio al pelirojo que salia por la puerta del departamento.

.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke ablaron todo el camino de como la pelirrosa conoció a su novio o como el rubio logro convencer al azabache de poder volver a Suna, hablaron de sus vidas. Se llevaron muy bien y tenían como una conexión especial que ninguno se daba cuenta.

\- Mn era de esperarse la lluvia volvió- dijo la de ojos jades notando las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer.

-Aquí llueve mucho no?- dijo el azabache con su profundos ojos negros analizando la hermosa cara de la pelirosa.

-Si, lo malo es que este tiempo me recuerda mucho ami madre- dijo con una sonrisa triste pero al ver la cara de confunsion del azabache le explico el por que.

Y apuraron el paso al darse cuenta que cada vez la lluvia aumentaba, se genero un gran silencio entre los dos hasta que llegaron empapados al edificio.

.

.

.

-Naruto-kun no deberías decirselo a Sakura-chan eso la pondria mas triste.-le dijo con mirada suplicante.

-NO ESTOY HARTO, TIENE DERECHO A SABERLO TODO.- grito con el seño fruncido que se le borro de inmediato al ver en le puerta a la pelirosa y el azabache.

-¿Que deberia saber ?- pregunto la pelirosa tranquila.

-Nada, nada Sakura-chan mejor arreglemos la mesa de la sala.-dijo la pelinegra con dulzura.

-Dobe que te sucedió en el labio- pregunto el pelinegro para cambiar de tema.

-¿Naruto que tengo que saber?- insistió la pelirosa al rubio que todavía seguía en silencio.

-Debes saber que Akasuna se fue por su madre - le dijo el rubio mirando al suelo con el seño fruncido.

\- ¿Que le paso a la Sra. Akasuna?- pregunto la de jades con una ceja alzada.

-No lo sé, solo dijo eso y se fue.-dijo el rubio con la mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno, por que no mejor comemos de una vez- dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Después de comer todos la pasaron muy bien viendo peliculas, riendo, hablando, bebiendo, etc. Luego ya siendo la madrugada Sasuke se fue a su departamento a dormir, Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa y dejando a una dormida pelirosa en el sillón.

.

.

 **Hola, am aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. (arregle faltas y demás, cambie la parte final del capitulo por que el anterior fue como que no me parecía muy justo que todo lo malo pasara tan rápido -bueno no TODO pero si era demasiado para un primer capitulo jeje-)**

 **Y aquí les vengo con una explicacion:**

 **En Suna como es verano hace calor pero como es la ciudad de la lluvia suele llover a la tarde-noche y el dia hace calor. Lose lose q temporal loco XD , lo decia por q las chicas al prirncipio estaban con ropa corta y bueno despues se largo la lluvia para eso las camperas.**

 **Espero q les guste y bueno dejen sus REVIEW no hace falta estar registrado asiq no hay escusa ¬,¬ los observo... nah! Jjajajja XD espero los comentarios que son totalmente gratis, y bueno nada sin mas los dejo besos :)**

 ******SSAXS******


End file.
